


I'm here

by Changed_For_Good (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kara is the attentive girlfriend, Lena has depression, Oneshot, short and fluffy, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Changed_For_Good
Summary: Lena Luthor has been keeping a secret from Kara in fear that it will change Kara's view of her. Kara sets the record straight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by [this post](https://a-screaming-gay.tumblr.com/post/159450147438/lena-steps-on-an-ant-lena-crying-i-really-am) about how Extra TM Lena is but then I thought about the fact that her and I have gone through similar things with our parental figures, and I suffer with depression and anxiety, so there could potentially be that dynamic with Lena. This is the result.

 

 

 

 

 

When Kara sees Lena's name accompanying the ringing of her phone, she really isn't sure what to expect. Over the course of the past few days, it has been for an array of reasons. Roughly half of them were actually from Jess, asking Kara to come and make Lena eat something or take a nap, or do absolutely anything other than prepare for the important board meeting she had coming up. And Kara would drag Lena, usually kicking and screaming (metaphorically, of course) from the L Corp building, and to one of their apartments.

Over the course of the past few months, they had been dating. And during that time, they had each moved a fair amount of their things to the other's apartment. Fairly regularly Lena would have to ask Kara to fly to the other apartment to pick up a shirt or a blazer or a pair of heels that she'd left there.

So another quarter of the phone calls were Lena asking if Kara wanted to grab lunch, or meet her anywhere. Lena had barely been home in days, busy with the company as she was. And although Kara missed her sorely, she understood. And besides, it gave Kara the opportunity to bury herself in the CADMUS mission, trying desperately to make up for their prior failure. And of course, icily ignoring or shunning Mon-El should be considered a national sport, she decided. For the safety of the mission, he was still around at the DEO. Susan Vasquez had been temporarily suspended for a month for threatening to kill him, and tearing a door frame straight off a door and asking J'onn whether it was lead lined or not shortly afterwards. And then, of course, Pam from HR had started writing cryptic messages to him on various forms, not even bothering to try and conceal her involvement in the 'Manhell Hunt Squad'. J'onn had had to suspend her too. 

But today, the phone call was neither of these issues. Instead it was of the third variety, that made up the other quarter of her calls.  
She pressed the green button to the distinct sound of sniffling.  
"Lena, is everything okay?" Kara asked, when Lena didn't say anything for a few moments.  
"No. I've betrayed you, Kara. I've turned to the darkness and you shouldn't love me any more." She sobbed in response.  
"I'm sure whatever you did is forgivable, Lena. Talk to me." Kara said, gently. She knew Lena was stressed, and she'd done this several times this week.  
"I trod on a ladybird and killed it. It died, Kara, I truly am a Luthor."  
Kara would have laughed had Lena not sounded so distraught.  
"Do you want me to come to you?" Kara asked, aware that Lena struggled to ask for help. She barely heard the 'yes please' that Lena whispered, but she was there in seconds.

Lena was pacing her office, wringing her hands frantically. Kara recognised her rapid breaths and restlessness instantly.  
"Lena, are you okay? How did your meeting go?" She asked, and Lena broke down into tears instantly.  
"One of them shouted and said I wasn't good enough at managing the company. Said he wouldn't invest in it if not for it's association with Lex. I terminated his link with L-Corp instantly, but-" Lena explained, before dissolving into tears again.  
"Oh no, babygirl, I'm so sorry." Kara cooed, taking Lena into her arms as she began to hyperventilate.  
"Okay Lena, it's okay. We're going to sit down here, okay?" Kara hummed, lowering Lena to the floor, soothing her softly as she choked through tears.  
"Do you have anti-anxiety medication?" Kara asked softly, and Lena shook her head.  
"Have you been taking your antidepressants?" She asked, and Lena looked almost guilty as she shook her head. Kara stroked her hair and rocked her gently in her arms, whispering assurances of love and worth into her ear. They stayed there until Lena's breathing evened out to just an occasional hiccup.  
"How did you know I have depression?" Lena asked, leaning her head against Kara. Kara kissed her forehead.  
"I'm observant. I know the symptoms... you show a few of them. And I took to making sure you always had your prescription meds in your cabinet somewhere. I used to be in charge of collecting Cat's for her, and it became habit..." Kara explained, hoping Lena wasn't angry at the invasion of her privacy.  
"I'm sorry if that pushes any boundaries-"  
"No, don't apologise, Kara, I should have told you. I meant to tell you, I just... didn't want you to be scared of me." Lena admitted. Kara's heart nearly broke.  
"You think that you being mentally ill would make me scared of you?" Kara questioned. Lena gulped back tears.  
"No... I mean, yes but- ... I don't know. For every voice in my head that says you love me, there are thousands insisting that I don't deserve you and they I'm too crazy for you to be safe around me." Lena stuttered. Kara nodded slowly.  
"I understand. But I promise that one voice is right. I love you and I'll support you through _anything_ that you're going through if you'll let me. I know you would never hurt me, Lena. I trust you." Kara whispered, and Lena sobbed softly into Kara's chest. Kara pulled her in close.  
"I didn't mean to stop taking my medication. My mom called about the meeting, you remember I told you when she called me evil?" Lena asked, and Kara nodded because she did remember Lena tearfully telling her what her mom had said.  
"And I got sad so I threw myself into work, and I got too stressed and forgot to take them, so I got sadder, and it all went downhill." Lena finished.  
"So the call from your mother triggered a depressive spiral. That's perfectly understandable, Lena. And you had a panic attack today because you've bottled so much up. It's going to be okay, you're safe, I promise." Kara told her, wrapping her defensively in her arms. 

They stayed like that for a while longer, until Kara lifted them to their feet.  
"Do you have any more meetings or business to attend to?" Kara asked her. Lena shook her head.  
"Okay. I'm going to take you home, and you're going to take your meds and eat something, and I'm going to stay for as long or as little as you want, okay? And I will be here for you, no matter how you're feeling, because I love you. And if that means that I accommodate your needs when you feel depressed, that's what I'l, do. Because you are worth it, Lena Luthor. Got it?" Kara insisted, and Lena felt a small smile tug at the edges of her lips because boy was she fortunate to have Kara Danvers.  
"Got it," she whispered, and hours later when she was nestled on the sofa with Kara watching Carol for the millionth time, she realised that the emptiness inside was far less painful when Kara was close.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thanks for reading! I really appreciate kudos and comments! ❤️
> 
> I just want to say that I really love you, my supercorp family, and especially those of you who stand up to those abuse sympathising Kar*hells. I hope you are all safe and happy!


End file.
